


Postscript to a kitchen

by epersonae



Series: the only life you could save [11]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, You could interpret the relationship between Taako and Magnus platonically, but I don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epersonae/pseuds/epersonae
Summary: Lucretia and Taako have talked. Now, the people who love them have some things to say.





	Postscript to a kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> This will make ZERO sense without reading [Find the One Safe Way](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13238166). These conversations happen that same evening.

The stone of farspeech in Angus McDonald's vest pocket buzzes insistently. “Hi mom, what's up?”

“Angus, you know Taako’s proud of you, right?”

“Ugh, mom.” 

She can hear his eyes rolling, which is fine, but she can’t yet let it go: “You know he is?”

“Of course, yes, jeez. Are you guys going to be cool tomorrow?”

“I think so, yes. I'm proud of you too, Angus.”

“Thanks mom.” He pauses. “I'm glad you talked to him.”

“Me too, dear. I'll see you there.”

* * *

Kravitz comes home to Taako sitting in a dark kitchen, two cold cups of tea on the table in front of him, along with a plate of macarons and a small stack of papers. He puts his hand on Taako’s shoulder; for a second Taako shivers, before leaning into the touch.

“How did it go?”

“Hmm.” Taako tilts his head. “Uh, different than I figured.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Nope. Cha’boy is all talked out for today.”

Kravitz looks around the dim room. He's not always good at remembering the usual patterns of mortal life, but he's pretty sure that Taako should have had a meal by now. 

“Dinner?” he asks lightly. Taako shakes his head. 

“I could do with some cuddling, my man, if it's all the same to you.”

* * *

Kravitz is up late with paperwork — his queen's work is never done — when his stone of farspeech rings. 

“Did they do alright?” Magnus blurts out without preamble. “Is it going to be okay tomorrow?”

“Better than expected, I think. He's asleep now. Whatever happened, it took a lot out of him.”

“Cool. Cool cool. Thanks. I'd come over, but….”

“Maybe not tonight. You might want to see if Lucretia wants some company.”

“Oh. Okay. Yeah. Thanks.”

Magnus hangs up and Kravitz leaves his work in the office, wanders back into the kitchen. He puts the teacups in the sink, eats a macaron. When he sits down, his eyes are drawn to the papers next to the plate of cookies. Drawings: he knows Lucretia’s style by now, but he's never seen these before. He's never seen drawings of the two of them together before, not like this. 

* * *

He's just disconnected from Kravitz when the stone in his hand chimes. 

“Magnus?” says Lucretia hesitantly. 

“Yup, you got the right frequency. I was just about to call you. You doing okay?”

There's a long pause and then a sigh. 

“The kitchen?”

“What are you — oh. Yeah. Of course. You don't mind, do you?”

She lets out a shaky laugh. 

“You are too much, Magnus Burnsides. Entirely too much.”

“Just right, you mean.”

He can hear her smile. 

“Are you…. Are you at your place?” she asks. 

“Yeah, I'm home.”

She sucks in a long breath. 

“Mind if I….”

“Course not. I think there’s an open spot for the cannon —”

But before he can even finish the sentence he sees a flash of light from the hall and she steps out of the library. 

“Luce.” He walks towards her, opens his arms for a hug. 

“Sorry, didn't want to wait and I had the spell slots.” She steps into his arms. She's trembling, so slightly that most people would never notice, but he holds her tighter. 

“How was…. Did it…. Was he….”

She shakes her head, even though it's pressed against him. She sighs, pulls away, searches his face. Her eyes are slightly red-rimmed. 

“It was….” She puts a hand on his cheek. “I don't know if I can….” She frowns slightly, her eyes thoughtful. 

“You don't have to,” he says. 

A faint smile tweaks the corner of her mouth. 

“We love you,” she says. He pulls her back into the hug. 

“I know.”


End file.
